


Fallen Robin

by creepy_shetan



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Inspired by Music, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Australian-born boys and one Californian summer.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/7/19 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



The hottest summer Robert can remember was in LA, not Sydney, when he was nine. He spent most of those months in the sun with his mother and her friend, another Aussie-American. 

Robert forgot her name, but not that of her son. St. John was also nine but left Melbourne as a baby. He liked Robert’s mixed accent. It was the first time Robert had heard that and believed it.

They quickly became “Rob” and “John” to each other and occasionally “Robert Michael Fischer” and “St. John Thomas Allerdyce” to their unamused mothers.

Their warm friendship abruptly ended in August, a month before Rob’s tenth birthday. John’s mother finally left his father. They moved to snowy New York.

Sometimes Rob dreamed that he and his mother had a new life together, away from his father. Then, a summer and a half after turning ten, his mother died. Robert woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, Ah but you got away, didn't you babe  
> The theme: 150 word fics  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447185.html?thread=70521809#t70563793).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious...  
> \+ The title and the prompt are from Leonard Cohen's song "Chelsea Hotel #2."  
> \+ Robert’s full name and birthdate are on his passport. I made up John’s middle name.  
> \+ Eliminating their age gap was made easier by the fact that their actors were both born in 1976.


End file.
